<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>路人绒/男妈妈 by Lifeline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429349">路人绒/男妈妈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline'>Lifeline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>自嗨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>路人绒/男妈妈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他转身看看小孩。</p><p>家里早就没米下锅了，财产全被丈夫骗走，这时节也没处找工作去。他凑合着吃点儿，可孩子不行。小孩将手指含在嘴里，大眼睛随了他，里面是汪洋的泪水，看得他瑟瑟发抖、胆战心惊。小孩还没断奶，可是大人穷得没饭吃，连奶水都没有。孩子终于哇的一声哭了，他条件反射似的将孩子抱在臂弯里，嘴里喃喃地哄他。可是总不能指望孩子哭累了睡觉——肚子还是饿着的！</p><p>他咬着牙，冲了最后一点奶粉，看着小孩抱着奶瓶咕嘟咕嘟喝干净，安抚好孩子，出门找丈夫的朋友借钱。</p><p>那个男人眼冒精光地盯着他，盯的他心里发毛。他没那么天真，知道人家要的是什么。“全脱了。”他的手几乎不受控制了，机械地照做。初春的风还很冷，他不知道身上的鸡皮疙瘩是因为风，还是因为寒冷的心。一双急色的手粘上他瘦得可怜的身体，接着是唇舌的亵渎，有一根肮脏又火热的楔子钉进了身体。他闭着眼想，那是孩子出生的地方，他永远对不起自己的孩子了。那个人像揉捏面团一样作弄他，翻来覆去的，把他打开又折叠。他给孩子吸的破了皮的乳头也被叼住，被取笑穷得连奶都产不出。</p><p>他的眼泪就顺着下颌骨砸在地上，汇成一滩泪湖。要他张嘴，他一张嘴全是哽咽，不敢出大声，怕遭嫌弃，哽得嗓子钝钝地疼。皮肉与皮肉的碰撞声清脆又响亮，他清楚那等于打了自己的耳光。心脏像坐过山车一样跳得时快时慢，他混混沌沌的，可是生得好看，就算心死了，面上还是如同漂亮人偶似的。叫人看着喜欢，恨不得上手把那双玻璃一样的眼珠子挖掉、将那头浓密的秀发一根根拔出来。他想，还不如就让我今天死了！</p><p>可是想到小孩，他的心又柔软得一塌糊涂，不想死了。稀里糊涂的，就完事了，一沓钱甩在他脸上。他抬起眼，只能看见前面男人没穿裤子的肥胖的腿。他泪眼婆娑地抓起钱，五个指头攥得紧紧的，仿佛那些钱只是幻觉，稍微一松劲就消失了。有一柄钟杵猛然撞醒了他，他连滚带爬地穿上衣服，不顾扣子还没扣好，飞也似地逃出了那个房间。</p><p>在大街上，他扶着墙壁大口喘气，喉咙里有什么东西想要喷薄而出，他干呕了几声，终究什么都没吐出来。他想不明白是怎么回事，也许是由于饿得肚子里没东西。他买了奶粉和食物，最后还剩下两个钢镚儿，他把它们攥在手心里，在家门口将它们抛进了下水道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>